


Advent Drabbles

by gertie_flirty



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Advent, Christmas Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertie_flirty/pseuds/gertie_flirty
Summary: Twenty-four little Christmas drabbles for the season!
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 19





	Advent Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Every drabble here is based on a prompt from the wonderful adventdrabbles community on dreamwidth! Find them here:
> 
> https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> They are all Ranma 1/2 themed, and most are Ranma/Akane as well. Also they're all exactly 100 words because I'm a drabble purist, lol.

* * *

_Day One - Woman Hugging Doggie_

“Akane, look! He’s so cute!” Ranma cried, bundled up for the winter. He had no qualms about expressing his affection for a cute animal when he was in his girl form like this. So hugging the fluffy white dog who had just been standing alone in the street wasn’t embarrassing at all.

Akane crouched down by them, her boots crunching in the snow, putting her mitten-clad hand out to pat the dog on the head. “He is pretty cute.”

“You know,” said Ranma. “I think instead of a pet pig, you should get yourself a dog.”

Akane giggled. “Maybe so.”

* * *

_Day Two - Hot Chocolate Fogging Up Glasses_

“Ranma, where’d you even get glasses?” Akane asked, stepping outside carrying two brass mugs to the training yard. 

Ranma grinned. “Mom made me get them when she saw me squinting at a road sign. They make me look smart, though, don’t you think?”

“Quite a feat,” Akane replied with a smile. She handed him one mug. Cradling it gratefully in his bare hands he lifted it to his mouth to drink. Kasumi’s hot chocolate was always delicious.

Akane laughed. “You’re all fogged up!”

Ranma didn’t mind. He was just happy to hear her laugh. 

* * *

_Day Three - Flickering Christmas Candles_

Akane stood in front of the small shelf in the living room, lighting the candles one by one. Heavy snowfall had caused some of the powerlines to droop and their house was currently without electricity. And it had to be a night where she and Ranma were alone together. 

“They smell nice,” Ranma said, fiddling with a flashlight at the table.

“I got them specially for Christmas,” she whispered. Ranma looked up and grinned, watching the golden light illuminate her face. Maybe he could ask Akane to stay warm together tonight, cuddled under heavy blankets. If he had the guts.

* * *

_Day Four - Santa Getting Vaccinated_

“You’re doing the right thing, Pop,” Ranma said, watching as Tofu-sensei injected his father’s upper arm with a needle. “This way you won’t give all those kids the flu.”

“Yeah, yeah,” muttered Genma, shaking his arm after the needle was withdrawn. He pulled down the sleeve of his red suit and put on the Santa hat. 

Ranma grinned and dumped a cup of water on his father. “And they’re really gonna love a Santa Claus that’s also a panda.”

The panda nodded good-naturedly. Ranma grinned, happy his father was being responsible for once. Christmas really was a time for miracles.

* * *

_Day Five - Snow Beast_

Ranma glowered up at the towering furry creature in front of him. Akane was right behind him, hanging on to his arm, having almost slipped in the snow. The beast grunted and raised one powerful paw.

“So the road back to town is over there, past the maple tree,” it said in a rumbling voice. 

Ranma grinned. “Thanks man. The snow covered up the path and we got really lost.”

“We really appreciate it!” Akane said with a bright smile and waving as she and Ranma headed in the indicated direction. They wanted to get home in time for Christmas.

* * *

_Day 6 - Matching Holiday Face Masks_

“Ranma, this is the best present ever!” Akane said as they headed through the turnstile at Tokyo Disney. “I’ve never been here in Christmas season!”

“I had to save up for a while, but I’m glad you’re happy,” he replied with a grin. 

“Oh, and it’s flu season, so I brought these.” She pulled two face masks out of her pocket, one red, one green, each with a small embroidered Mickey Mouse. “Cute and healthy.”

They each looped them over their ears. He could still tell that Akane was smiling, her twinkling eyes giving it away. Best present ever, indeed. 

* * *

_Day Seven - Holiday Family Portrait_

“Couldn’t we have done this in the dojo?” Ranma grumbled as he sat on the ground at the Christmas tree farm.

“Kasumi wanted a nice outdoor photo for once,” said Akane, next to him. “And we never do anything for her.”

“True.”

“Everyone ready?” Kasumi called out. The Tendo family all leaned in, posing. Akane thought Ranma looked especially handsome in his gray sweater over a collared shirt.

As they took another picture, he slipped his hand around Akane’s waist, resting it on her lower back. 

* * *

_Day Eight - Making Candy Canes_

“Ooh!” Akane squealed as the candymaker handed her a freshly made candy cane, all swirly red and white. She had insisted she and Ranma stop in the shop when seeing the process of the candy making through the window while they were Christmas shopping. She popped the end of the candy cane into her mouth and sucked gently, then smiled. Removing it, she then proffered it to Ranma. “Wanna taste?”

He looked down at the place Akane had just put her lips. He very much did want a taste. 

He licked the end, looking her in the eyes. Pretty sweet.

* * *

_Day Nine - Jamaican Christmas Sorrel_

“Here.”

Akane handed Ranma a glass full of some sort of red liquid before sitting next to him on the dojo floor. She had a glass herself. He sniffed it cautiously.

“What is this?”

“Jamaican sorrel. Nabiki learned how to make it at college.”

He shrugged and took a sip. He could taste the cinnamon. The ginger. And definitely the rum. 

“Wow, that’s--” He smacked his lips. “Not bad.”

Akane giggled and took a sip of her own. “It is pretty good.”

By the time they finished their drinks, she was sitting in his lap, her head against his shoulder.

* * *

_Day Ten - First Snow_

Ranma could see his breath float up into the night sky as they exited the store. They had been sent out to fetch eggnog, and Akane had also picked up a disposable camera that was on sale. She was winding the wheel as they strolled down the sidewalk, humming softly. 

“Ranma! Let’s take a picture!”

She held the camera up and he leaned in, smiling. A single snowflake descended from the sky.

“Ah, look! Snow!”

It wasn’t his first snow with her, and it wouldn’t be the last, but he always loved watching her face light up, just like this.

* * *

_Day Eleven - Christmas Tree Fail_

Ranma climbed the stepladder to put the star on top of the tree in the dojo. 

“I think we did a pretty good job, don’t you?” Akane asked from her spot on the ground, smiling.

“Yeah!”

“Oh!” She suddenly crouched down, in front of a box. “There’s an old ornament my mom had, I want to put it up.”

Ranma glanced downwards and he got an eyeful of her cleavage through the dip in her shirt. His feet grew unsteady and he tilted backwards, trying to grab at the tree. Ranma, ladder, and tree all fell back with a crash.

* * *

_Day Twelve - Christmas Toboggan_

“You ready?”

“What?” Ranma asked as Akane stood next to the sled. They had carried it all the way up the snowy hill, laughing and red-faced from the cold.

“You’re going down with me, aren’t you?”

He grinned. “Sure.”

Akane took her seat in the front. Ranma carefully climbed on behind her. Wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in close. Even though it was freezing outside, he felt warm. 

“Let’s go!”

Her voice echoed as they pushed off, laughing again, the cold wind whipping against their faces. It was one of the best Christmases he would ever have. 

* * *

_Day Thirteen - Zoom Visit with Santa_

“Akane, please help!”

Ranma yelled for his wife while his twin daughters wiggled on his lap. Stupid pandemic meant they couldn’t go see the Santa at the department store.

Akane sighed and bent over the laptop, bringing up a square with Santa’s face. “Here.”

“Ho ho ho!”

“Santa!” the twins yelled in unison. Ranma was no good with technology, but at least he could watch their faces light up as they talked with Santa. Akane sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They always got through tough times together. 

* * *

_Day Fourteen - Saint Lucia Day_

“So what is this for?” Ranma frowned, watching as Kasumi helped Akane attach candles to a wreath with wire.

“Saint Lucia Day. They celebrate it in Sweden.”

“We’re not Swedish.”

“Yeah, but I saw a picture in a book and thought it looked cute.” Akane smiled and stood up. Kasumi placed the wreath on Akane’s head, and carefully lit the candles. Once they were all alight, they turned off the light in the living room.

“What do you think, Ranma?”

In the golden glow, in a flowing white dress, he had to admit--

“Pretty cute.”

* * *

_Day Fifteen - Boys Wrapped in Christmas Lights_

“You know, like this, they almost look peaceful.”

Nabiki smirked, she and Akane stood over a passed out Ranma and Ryoga, both snoring on the living room floor. 

“Guess they had too much eggnog,” Akane sighed. Seeing a box of decorations nearby, she had an idea. Giggling, she and Nabiki wrapped the boys up in colorful Christmas lights, being careful not to wake them. 

“Cute,” said Nabiki, after plugging in the strand.

Akane pulled out an old disposable camera to capture the moment. Ranma’s face, illuminated by the rainbow of colors, was indeed pretty cute. 

It made a good picture. 

* * *

_Day Sixteen - Paper Lantern Lights_

“You’ll help me, won’t you, Ranma?”

They had come to the winter matsuri, Akane bundled up in her new furisode. He wore the scarf she had made him the year before. She was trying to make sure her paper lantern would fly up with the others, the crowd around them letting their golden lights float into the sky.

He placed his large hands over hers and helped lift it as high as he could before they let go together. They lowered their arms, but he kept his hands on hers. Even though it was freezing outside, they were both warm. 

* * *

_Day Seventeen - Christmas Fireplace_

“I wish it was a real fireplace.” 

Akane stuck her legs under the warmth of the kotatsu. One television channel was airing an image of a crackling fireplace for the entire week of Christmas. 

“This is almost as good,” Ranma replied, rolling over onto his side to look at her. Most of his body was under the kotatsu. He grinned. Akane giggled before scooting down next to him. Facing each other, they smiled. It was warm underneath the blanket, the kotatsu heater working well. Akane rubbed her toes against his feet. 

As long as they were together, they were warm. 

* * *

_Day Eighteen - Dreidel_

Akane spun the clay top, watching it whirl around on the floor of the dojo. 

“Whatcha got there? A beyblade?” Ranma plopped down next to her, crossing his legs. Akane sighed, rolling her eyes.

“It’s a dreidel.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a toy people play with during Hanukkah. My American pen pal sent it to me.”

“Ohhh.” Ranma wasn’t the most worldly guy, but he knew vaguely what Hanukkah was. “So is it a game?”

“It can be, yeah.”

“How do you play?”

Akane smiled. Ranma was interested in learning from her, and she was happy to teach.

* * *

_Day Nineteen - Santa’s Elves (being naughty)_

Ranma frowned, the bell on top of his pointy hat jingling. Stomped over to Akane by the fundraising booth.

“Do I really gotta wear this?” He gestured down to his preposterous elf outfit.

“Yes.” She had an outfit of her own, but he had to admit it was much cuter. “It’s for the kids.”

Ranma crossed his arms. “Don’t they know Santa ain’t even real?”

“Really?” came the small voice of a nearby teary-eyed child. Ranma winced in regret.

“Ranma!” Akane punched him out of the way and bent down to comfort the child.

Well, he did deserve the punch.

* * *

_Day Twenty - A Haunted Christmas_

“Did we really have to get this thing out?” Ranma grumbled, trying to clear a path in the attic in order to get to the old Christmas tree.

“It’s the one we had as kids,” Akane replied. The attic was still dark, so she lifted herself up on her toes, trying to turn on the light. Ranma stomped over to her and reached up with his longer arm.

“Here.”

The second the light came on, what Ranma had assumed were ornaments on the tree in the dark, turned out to be startled bats. 

They ran, as fast as they could.

* * *

_Day Twenty-One - Socially Distanced Mistletoe Kiss_

“But you have a cold.” Akane frowned at the masked, red-faced Ranma, standing under the mistletoe in the entrance to the living room.

“So you ain’t gonna kiss m--ACHOO!” Ranma sneezed, sniffling behind his mask. Akane took a big step backwards. 

“Nope!”

At the crushed look on Ranma’s face, his bleary eyes drooping, she felt a pang of pity. 

“I’ll blow you a kiss, how about that?”

His expression immediately brightened. Giggling, she blew him a kiss with her right hand. He caught it and slapped the front of his mask before devolving into a coughing fit.

Akane sighed and went to make tea. 

* * *

_Day Twenty-Two - Surprise Gift_

Ranma struggled with Akane’s gift, trying to hold it in both arms as his glasses slid down his nose. He paused in the entryway, hat and coat still on, and yelled for her up the stairs.

“Akane! Come down here! I got your gift!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah! And it’s the best gift ever!”

Akane appeared at the top of the stairs and her jaw dropped when she saw what Ranma was holding. 

“A puppy?!”

She leapt down the entire flight of stairs in one go. The puppy jumped into her arms, and she laughed, hugging tightly.

Ranma’s gift was her smile.

* * *

_Day Twenty-Three: Holiday Babysitting_

“How’d he eat one of those stupid mushrooms again?”

Ranma and Akane stood over a four-year old Ryoga, who was glaring up at them from under the elf hat they had put on him. 

“I was tricked!” The little boy stomped his foot.

Akane crouched down, smiling. “Well, it’s Christmas Eve. Do you want some hot chocolate, at least?”

Ryoga frowned but mumbled, “Okay.”

Akane pranced off to the kitchen, Ranma smiling after her like a dope. Ryoga kicked him in the shin. Ranma yelped and turned on him.

:”Why you--”

Akane yelled from the kitchen, “No fighting, it’s Christmas!”

* * *

_Day Twenty-Four: Holiday Market_

Akane smiled and pulled her scarf over the bottom of her face. Even though the market was bustling, people crowding every stall, the air was still crisp. 

“Yo!”

She turned to see Ranma right behind her, grinning wide

“Where have you been?”

“Getting you the best present ever.”

He took his hands out from behind his back and held it out. A small black ring box with a tiny red bow on top. As he opened it, Akane’s eyes widened in wonder. 

“Akane,” he said, voice shaking. “Will you marry me?”

Smiling, with tears in her eyes, she answered. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Have a warm and safe holiday!


End file.
